


The Final Run

by KorrohShipper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: crisis on infinite earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: “I don’t have much time.”
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Final Run

**Author's Note:**

> That was some lazy writing, making Barry see all those possible futures only to be blindsided that Barry from Earth-90 was the one fated to die all along.

Barry’s fingers were shaking, and he hated how he felt like his skin was burning him alive.

He took off his cowl and disassembled the built in camera on his suit, placing it on top of the gravel, praying for the smallest of miracles that maybe the camera won’t wobble or that the ground won’t swallow it up.

It was also, by some cosmic luck, that the red dot on the camera started flickering, signaling that the camera was still working.

He leaned in forward, trying to imagine the family he’s built, projecting them in the small, blinking red dot that blurred in his tears.

“I don’t have much time.” He breathed out—

A burst of flame exploded near him, a great flash of fire and smoke that burned through his lungs. Mobius’ army was closing in on them and Kara was still to lock down on Harbinger.

It was a beam of heat ray vision from Kara that had backfired. They were losing ground and the shadow demons were beginning to override them.

The explosion scarred him, a ticking reminder that he was living on borrowed time. When Barry Allen from Earth-90 sacrificed himself to destroy the anti-matter canon, a part of him felt free—free of the looming blade that hung on his neck.

But when Layla was taken over by Mobius, when anti-matter took away all of Earth-1 and the Waverider, he knew the prophecy was yet to be fulfilled.

And now, he stood in the field of rubble and decimation, wounded and bleeding, among his friends and allies and those who stood up as a final stand against the Anti-Monitor.

Red lightning spun around him and his stomach dropped. _There’s no time_.

“If you’re watching this, it means the plan worked.” It was that small inkling of brilliance that stood out in the darkest of moments, when they were ready to change reality and get the book back and hope against all hope that the worlds would end up alright and just the way it was before.

By some luck, they managed to unlock a certain frequency at which the vanished had disappeared into, a point of disappearing where they had been loaded into like Chester P. Runk’s void. Overloading it, reversing its polarity, creating a negative force around it would, in theory, bring them back.

Tears stung at his eyes. “It means that I won’t be around much. I won’t be there for a lot of things.” He swallowed, now knowing the presence that stood behind him. “But remember—always remember, I love you. Every one of you. I always will.”

He tapped on the camera and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a soft and gentle kiss, wishing with all the fibre of his being that he could somehow, with that one kiss, convey all the love he felt and how sorry he was that this was it.

There was a woosh behind him.

“Barry?” Kara asked, looking worse for wear. The shadow demons hovered across the skies, bringing shadow to the city. “Are you ready?”

Her eyes shined with tears of fear, and maybe, a small part of her, of hope as well. There was a moment of silence. It consumed them.

Wordlessly, he surged forward and took her into his arms.

It was in his mind, the thousands, billions of possible realities where they won. He could still remember the pain of losing all of them, and he could still remember how Clark Kent held her in his arms, his cousin, lifeless and gone.

His breath hitched and he knew that Kara suspected something.

“Barry?”

He just wrapped his arms tighter around his friend, drawing to himself the strength he needed to carry on. When they pulled away, he held out his hand. “When you get to the Waverider to send Ryan Choi out of here,” the camera peeked out of his fingers, a burning promise in his eyes, “make sure he gives it to my team, my family, yeah?”

Kara deflated. “No. . .Barry, don’t—”

“Please.”

Kara nodded reluctantly and soon, there was a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s time, Flash.” Eobard Thawne’s voice broke out.

The idea still didn’t feel right, working with Thawne after everything he’s done to him. But if it meant bringing everyone back, Barry found, he’d be willing to do everything he can.

“Will you ever tell me what happened in the Speed Force?”

Barry remembered Oliver, dressed like the way he had the day they first met back then before he even became the Flash. The eight of them weren’t enough, that’s why Thawne was called, escaping the depleting negative Speed Force that landed him right in the middle of the crisis.

It was their future, the battle that lay ahead of them.

Kara would fight Mobius, ending the battle.

While he and Thawne would be on a different field altogether, harnessing all of the Speed Force, positive and negative. A vibrational gash across time and space would appear, holding all that power wouldn’t be good for him—it would kill him—but breaking that barrier would break the hold anti-matter has on the earths.

On his family.

It would bring Iris back.

Thawne would betray him, just at the last minute, step out of the loop as he continues the run, taking with him all the energy that would eventually wear him down to nothingness.

Sarah Lance and Ryan Choi would be the ones to walk away, scathed and scarred by the war, but alive and with their lives.

So, instead of answering, he shook his head and smiled. “I’ll see you for the next crisis?” he asked, a heaviness to his voice, but a joke nonetheless.

Kara cracked a smile, a sad and wistful smile, hoping that they would actually see it through. “Yeah. I think we will.”

Thawne ran around him, red lightning encasing him. “Ready, Flash?”

He still thought of that blinking red light as he felt the lightning that danced across his skin. He tried to project that blinking red dot in front of him, as his family.

“ _We’re here, Bar_.” Joe seemed to say, a smile on his lips.

Iris, wasn’t in front of him. Instead, she was by his side, whispering to his ear, “ _I love you_.”

He wished it all to be real.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
